A Charmed Christmas
by Erica2
Summary: A Christmas Story. It's a first for me, so please be kind. Please R/R


Hi Everyone! This is my very first Charmed fic. Please be kind and tell me what  
you think. Tell me what you think please :)  
  
I disclaim. I own none of these characters. Araon Spelling and the WB Does.   
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
The holiday season came early for the Halliwell sisters this year. During their tragic time  
with loosing Prue, and gaining a sister, they had lost track of time that was rapidly going  
by. Killing demons, and watching over the millions of innocents that wandered the  
streets each day, time had been easily lost.   
  
  
  
They knew that they didn't have to exchange gifts, but it would be nice for once if they  
could have a quiet evening alone, being with their loved ones. Just once, they wished that  
all demons would take a break as they did. After everything that they had went through,  
all three of them, including Cole and Leo needed time away from everything that was  
going on in their lives.  
  
  
  
Phoebe sat up in the attic, setting out her candles and finding her lost one spell that they  
have used in the past. She wanted to give her sisters a remembering Christmas that they  
never have had before. It was going to be a first for herself, Paige, and Piper. It would be  
a Christmas that they would never forget. As she looked through the aging chest that was  
kept safely up in the attic that was apart of Grams, she found her her spell. The paper had  
become tattered as the days went by. Her words were beginning to smudge together, but  
she could still remember the exact words that she had looked for so many years ago when  
she first lost Grams.   
  
  
*~*"Here these words.   
Hear my cry   
Spirit from the other side.   
Come to me  
I summon thee.   
Cross now the Great Divide!"*~*  
  
  
  
A swirl of magical lights began to appear, and Grams figure became visible. Phoebe  
stood, and walked over to her grandmother that she hadn't seen since Prue's funeral.   
Grams gasped at how amazing her youngest grand-daughter was becoming. She had  
changed so much in these last few years that had gone by. At first when she found out  
that she was given a destiny, she tried to meander her way around it. She was young, and  
naive, and didn't want to be tied down with a responsibility. She didn't know how to act,  
but in time she was able to respect her destiny. With the tough times gone by, she had  
come to terms with who she is.  
  
  
  
"Grams, how have you been? You haven't given us a visit lately," Phoebe smiled.   
  
  
  
Grams was ashamed. She had been up there with Prue, trying to calm her down, and to  
try to get her to understand that this was the life that she was given, no matter how much  
she despised it. She was always the one with the pride, the stubbornness that was given  
to her by her father.   
  
  
  
She bowed her head. "I know. I'm sorry. But Prue has quite accepted that she is no  
longer," she took a pause. "A Charmed one."   
  
  
  
Phoebe could only imagine what her sister was going through. She was the most  
powerful one of all, the eldest one, the guider who guided them through the times of pain  
and sorrow. And now, she lost it all with one single mistake.   
  
  
  
"Well, we always knew how Prue was. She was the one with all the pride," Phoebe sadly  
remarked. She could remember the time when the demon came, injecting them both with  
balls of feelings. Prue was the one with pride, but it only made her pride that she already  
felt multiply. She thought that she could never be beat, but she did.   
  
  
  
The best Christmas present that she could ever receive was to see her sister once more.   
And to know that she was alright. But she just had to convince her Grandmother and  
mother to allow such a thing to happen. Afterall, it was Christmas time. A time for  
giving.   
  
  
  
"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked quietly. She was afraid to know. What if she wasn't?   
  
  
  
"As well as to be excepted. She wants to come back and see you, though! Well, enough  
of that talk. Why did you summon me? Is there something wrong?" Grams asked,  
worriedly.  
  
  
She didn't know how to explain her wish, her plea. "No. Yes. Kind of," she said, unable  
to choose her right use of words.  
  
  
  
"Well, tell me," Grams held out her arms to emphaise her point.  
  
  
  
"I want to give a Christmas present to Piper, as well for Paige, but it's mainly for Piper,"  
Phoebe tried to say her next words, but she didn't know exactly how to say what must be  
said.  
  
  
  
Grams tilted her head, giving her grand-daughter a look, but she didn't get any answer  
from Phoebe. "What is it?" Grams asked.  
  
  
  
There wasn't any other way to say what she wanted. "I want to see Prue. I want to see her  
one last time," Phoebe said in a rushed breath. Grams swallowed a breath, and looked  
directly in the eyes of her grand-daughter.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'll see what I can do, but I don't know if the Elders will go along with that,"  
Grams said, and then she was gone.   
  
  
  
As Phoebe sank down to the ground, she looked behind her as she heard the door being  
pushed open. Seeing it was Piper, she stood up and walked over to her sister. Piper  
looked over to the candles and the tattered piece of paper on the floor, and knew that she  
was getting ready to call someone, or had already done so. "Phoebs, did you call  
Grams?" Piper asked.   
  
  
  
"Yeah! I was...um, just telling her about Cole's recent proposal. You know, seeing if she  
could arrange a marriage. Afterall, Cole was a demon you know," Phoebe said hurriedly.   
She had hoped that she sounded convincible, but she didn't know with Piper.   
  
  
  
After Piper told her to clean things up, she looked over and saw the lights swirling about.   
She glanced at her watch, and only a few minutes had passed. Down here, the time  
passes by slower than up there. When Leo took Piper up there last fall, they had thought  
that they had been gone a day, but really it had been a months worth of time.   
  
  
  
"They said, sure. I wasn't about to question their decison, but I know better than to cross  
the luck with the Elders. Our family has already been in enough chaos with them,"  
informed Grams.   
  
  
  
Phoebe couldn't believe their decison. It was a miracle. A Halliwell miracle, she thought.   
If only they'll go that easy when I tell everyone that I've accepted Cole's engagement.   
  
  
  
The days rolled by, and today was Christmas Eve. The snow was falling outside, as the  
tempature for San Fransicio was rapidly decreasing. The squirrels and small animals  
were making their tracks in the stream of snow piles.   
  
  
  
Inside the Halliwell Manor, Paige and Piper were busy hanging the now 6 stockings on  
the mantle in the living room. Everyone had decided that their should still be a small part  
of the home that would feel as if Prue was still here, sending out her waves of brightness  
in the others hearts. Phoebe and Cole were sitting on the couch wrapping presents that  
had to be placed under tree. And Leo was cooking his famous Christmas time Eggnog  
that they would all drink later that night.   
  
  
  
Everyone was going about their business when they heard a soft voice coming from the  
stair well. "You can't even come and welcome your sister," Prue said. They all dropped  
their belongings and raced to the ghostly form.   
  
  
Prue was there, and Piper couldn't believe it. The tears were now falling from her eyes,  
and working their way down her cheeks. Her sister was there, and she couldn't  
understand how. But right now, she could only concentrate that her sister was here with  
her. After all those nights crying, wishing that her sister was back were al to painful.   
Now that she was here, she didn't want her going away. She had to stay.  
  
  
  
Paige backed away, as she could feel the closeness that all three sisters shared. It was so  
powerful, and she couldn't bear it. She had to talked to Leo about it, and he told her that  
it was apart of her powers that were developing. She would soon be able to tell if a  
demon was going after the Charmed Ones by a single touch of the Book of Shadows. As  
she was walking away, Prue's voice stopped her. "I know that we haven't been  
introduced, but you're my sister, and therefore you belong here. Come back," Prue said.   
Paige turned around and walked back over to join the sisters.   
  
  
  
Piper had to question why Prue had suddenly arrived back to present time. "Wait a  
minute. Prue, how are you here?"   
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled as she heard her sister question. "I might have done something to do with  
that," Phoebe smirked.   
  
  
  
Then everything dawned on her. She had been asking Grams for help. "The other day,  
that was what you were doing up in the attic, wasn't it?" Piper thought. Phoebe nodded  
sheepishly.   
  
  
  
"Well, I must say that this is the best Christmas present ever." Piper walked over to  
Phoebe and gave her a hug. "Come on over here, Paige! You too Prue."  
  
  
  
Prue just smiled as she was embracing her loved ones. Her sisters were doing fine  
without her. She had been worried that they would be lost, but from what she had  
witnessed earlier, she knew that Paige was helping regain the balance in between the  
Charmed Ones. Being here again, in the house, with the people that she loves, she  
wanted more anything to be back with her family.   
  
  
  
She only hoped that now, the Elders and Grams would give her a second chance. A  
chance to help with the Charmed ones. And live once more. 


End file.
